


Only the Finest to Tear

by TheSafePlace



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: ANACHRONISTIC UNDERWEAR BECAUSE SLUTTY RIGHTS, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am a slow writer :P, Lace Panties, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pampering, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy, We're using Gatsby's first name so don't look for Gatsby here just JAY, calling pecs titties, fight me, just reminds me of it, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSafePlace/pseuds/TheSafePlace
Summary: Jay Gatsby had mountains of wealth to last him several lifetimes over. He could have all the world had to offer twice, and he’d still have too much. What is a man to do with such tragic richness in cursed abundance!?Why pamper his favorite man in the entire world, of course!A very self-indulgent fic. Sue me.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Kudos: 68





	Only the Finest to Tear

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am. I am too tired but the thought wouldn't leave my brain so here
> 
> Blame Kim Petras and Anne of Cleves for getting me in the mood for this
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **EDIT :** COMBINED THE CHAPTERS INTO ONE BIG CHAPTER

When Nick told Jay that he needed a new shirt since his old one had torn, he didn’t exactly expect New York’s finest boutiques and jewelers to all be suddenly inside their drawing room first thing in the morning. Though he shouldn’t really be that surprised considering how Jay is. Never one to spare a dime for anything.  
He’s not complaining though, mind you! He quite enjoys it in fact. His family was always more on the pragmatic side of things, so they were never really much for indulgence.

That, and having all of Jay’s attention on him, and only him for the day.

See, Jay might be you’d call, _dedicated_ to his work. Others might even say married (Jordan’s words). Even though he’s amassed an obscene amount of wealth to make even Mansa Musa jealous, he still likes to busy himself with work, simply for the challenge of it all. Luckily for Nick, Jay’s still far too gone on him to never indulge him with a good time. 

Nick would mention a play that his friends had been talking about, and a week later, a private show would be held in their very backyard. He’d mention a book he’d once read in the old library of his hometown, and he’d have several copies in every language available, all on his private desk by the end of the month. He’d even teased Jay once about not giving Nick enough attention, and Jay had cleared an entire two weeks off his schedule, and whisked Nick away to a whirlwind of dancing, eating, sightseeing, and very hot nights of intense, passionate love making. (Jay was swamped when they got back though, and Nick has been very careful of teasing him about that again.)

And now here he was, standing on a pedestal, getting his measurements taken by several sharply dressed strangers, feeling rather conscious about answering the door in only his night robe. Par for the course for falling in love with a rich man, he supposes.

After a minute or two, Jay comes sauntering down the hallways, already dressed in his usual finery.  
“Nick, my sweet little dove!” He flashes that ever charming smile of his, “I see you’ve found you’re surprise.”  
Nick laughs lightly, “I did. Not exactly what I had in mind though.”  
Jay walks up to him, and kisses him right on his lips, “Oh, you know me. Only the best for my darling.” He walks off behind him, and takes a seat on one of their many, many chairs.  
“Are you busy today?” Nick asks, as several suits are presented to him.  
“Not anymore, I’m not.”  
“Jay,” Nick chides, “You sure there’s nothing important?”  
Jay walks back up to him, and holds his hand up delicately in his, “The only thing important right now is you, dove.” Jay kisses his hand and Nick blushed, smile wide and open. Jay returned the look back, before turning to the clerks, “Now, how about we get you a new wardrobe, hm?”  
Nick lightly touched his wrist, “Could you get me my coffee first, Jay? I left it in the second dining room, I think.”

Jay shouts for one of the maids to get it, while he goes around picking out the shirts and pants he’s deemed beautiful enough to grace Nick’s tender skin. He let’s Jay help him into them, knowing full well how much he loves seeing Nick get all dolled up and flaunting around in whatever outfits he’s picked out. Some of them clung tightly to his chest, showing of his broad shoulders, and lean waist, while others were a bit more loose, letting him bend and stretch in all kinds of ways that may have been making Jay gawk and blush for some other reasons. (Not that Nick minded. On the contrary. He very much intended it.)

While Jay was busy consulting with the clerks, Nick went around the impromptu store. No matter how many times Jay showers him with gifts, he’ll never get used to the luxury of it all. His hands wander around the displays of various arrays of accessories. Jewelry, belts, garter sleeves, suspenders, hats, collar pins, and even jewel encrusted boutonnieres (Nick wasn’t even aware that those were a thing!)

His eyes eventually landed on a silk choker with a rose pendant and a gold chain at hanging at the back of it. It wasn’t typically worn by men, but Nick and Jay were already too far outside of what society deemed typical of men., so that hardly mattered now. At the very least, it would make for a cute little ornament for when they were feeling a bit frisky in their bedroom. Nick had it packed for later, and went around checking the rest of them, when Jay came up from behind him, and swung him around by his waist.  
“See anything you like?” He asks, while gives Nick’s cheek a peck.  
“Maybe? You?” Nick offers a cheeky grin as he snuggles back into Jay’s warm hug.  
“This isn’t for me.”  
“Like that’s ever stopped you,” Nick teased, and Jay chuckled, his cheeks getting wonderful shade of pink. Nick has bought some of his things before on principal of Jay just idly staring at them, imagining what Nick would look like in them, but too shy to mention anything to him. His lover maybe a wild bastard in bed, but out of it he’s a complete prude, wanting nothing but to keep Nick as pristine as possible, despite having debauched each other in every way possible (in any place possible).

That being said, Jay’s eyes land on a pair of suspenders with beautifully engraved platinum buckles, and a string of lace that Nick’s not even sure could be considered underwear.

“You know, there’s a surprising amount of underwear and accessories here,” Nick teased as he had them packed away for later.  
“I just told them to bring everything they could.” Jay said with a sly grin on his innocent face. He kissed his way along Nick’s shoulders, all the way up to his neck, making him hum contentedly all through out. Jay didn’t do anything further though, and contented himself with nuzzling Nick, and keeping him close.

Nick however, had other ideas in mind, so he moved Jay’s large hands to his chest. Jay didn’t seem to mind until Nick started kneading their fingers on his pecs, then Jay started blushing brighter than a tomato.  
“Nick, dove, there are other people here.” He whispered closely to his ear, though he made no move to take his hands away. Nick continued to knead them together, letting Jay’s thumb graze his nipples, each touch threatening a moan to escape Nick’s lips.  
“I know you’ve been thinking about it, sunshine.” Nick sighed breathlessly.  
Jay bit his lips, trying not to moan himself now. Nick bucked his ass up to Jay’s crotch, releasing a deep rumble in his chest that went straight to Nick’s dick. 

He took one of Jay’s hands and guided it from his chest down each hill and valley of his stomach, all the way to his crotch. He left Jay’s hand there, and Jay instinctively pressed down on him, fondling the head of his cock through his underwear, making Nick’s lips hang open and eyes close in bliss, as he bucked harder against Jay.  
They went on for some time, back and forth, pressing and pushing, until Nick wanted more than was polite in public (on their terms anyway), and he took Jay’s hands again, and turned his head just enough to whisper in his ears, “Go wait for me upstairs.”  
Jay, ever eager to please Nick, went about his way to their bedroom with a kick to his steps.

Once Nick was sure that Jay had disappeared completely upstairs, he took all of the new things he had packed from before; the silk choker, the lace underwear, the platinum buckled suspenders; and took with it a pair of extra tight, silk, gray pants cut just above his ankles, long, translucent, silk black socks, and a white shirt a few sizes larger than his size.  
“Hope he likes this,” Nick said to himself, licking his lips at the very thought of Jay ripping it all off of him.

One of their maids finally arrives with Nick’s coffee mug. A little too late now, considering his mood, but he might as well down what little was left of it. In his haste, come of it had dribbled down his chin, stained his shirt with small patches of coffee. He wiped his chin with a handkerchief the maid handed to him, then gave the mug back to the her, and told her to have the sales clerks escorted out.  
“I think we’re done for the day,” He smiled cheerily, “Have whatever Jay picked out packed away. I’ll sort through them later, then you can have your picks of what’s left.” He waved her off.  
“Yes, Mr. Gatsby,” she nodded enthusiastically, and Nick sauntered up the stairs, thinking of all the ways that Jay could undo him this time.

* * *

Jay had been lying on their bed, shirtless and staring languidly at the ceiling. He was painfully hard right now, and had been palming himself for the past minute or so, his mind filling with all sorts of thoughts of what Nick’s lean body, and beautifully heavy tits. Ever since they finally confessed to each other, Nick had become bolder and bolder with their sexual escapades. Teasing him in restaurants, parks, galas, and museums. One minute they’d be having a quiet midnight stroll around town, the next he’d be taking Nick from behind an alley, or he’d be ravaged in a hidden corner of the Cloisters.

Finally, Jay hears the door crack open and sits up, as Nick steps in, swinging his hips in those tight pants that practically hides nothing of his long, shapely legs and curved ass. A gold chain hung from his long fingers poking out of his too long, unbuttoned sleeves, and it lead all the way to the back of his choker. He gave it a few swings, Jay’s eyes trained completely on it’s shimmering gleam, before he let it fall behind him. He starts to unbutton the top of his shirt as he walks up to the bed, taking his sweet time with it, fingers circling around each button he set loose, gliding his shirt open and exposing the rosy skin underneath.

Jay’s lips go dry, trying his best not to just jump Nick now, and rip his new clothes to shreds. Nick finally sits down on their bed, and leans into Jay’s soft, waiting lips. Jay’s hand begin to snake over Nick’s waist, nudging him into his lap, and they continue to wander all the way to his flushed cheeks. Nick’s tongue pushes in, tasting Jay’s, and sucking his tongue back into his mouth, before backing away, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. He arches back, and lazily slides his shirt and suspenders down his shoulder, “Mind helping me out of this?”

Jay’s eagerly unbuttons the rest of Nick’s shirt off, all the while Nick was rubbing their covered cocks against each other. Each press slipping out wanton moans from both of them, as Nick’s thighs tighten around Jay’s waist. He slides Nick’s shirt, the soft fabric absolutely wondrous to the touch, as it fell all the way off his strong arms, rough hands never once leaving the soft skin until Nick pulled the rest off himself, and threw it across the room. Brief kisses resumed until Jay’s attention were all but mesmerized by Nick’s taut nipples, fully exposed to the cool morning air. He suckles on them immediately, lapping, circling and nipping at them like a man lost in the desert, while a hand rubs and pulls at the other. 

“Fuck, Jay!” Nick moaned loudly, hands running all over Jay’s face and hair, keeping Nick’s sensitive nipples wet with Jay’s hot lips, “So good for me! So good!”  
“Only for you, dove!” Jay pants, as he licked and kissed his way up Nick’s chest, to his sternum, all the way up to his gorgeous neck. Nick keened at the attention, pulling Jay closer until they fell backwards and Nick was under Jay’s muscular body. Nick arched his back, rubbing his dick on Jay’s thigh. His hands wandered all over Jay, grabbing at his bulging biceps, and his flexed back, until Nick’s hands wandered all the way underneath the elastic band of his pants and grabbed as much of his firm ass as he could hold in his large hands.

“Want this off,” Nick whines into his ears, and Jay hums his agreement. practically ripping his pants off, while Nick slid his down his thighs, the sudden exposure to the air after being confined in those skin-tight legs, making the hairs on his legs breathe. Jay helps him pull off the rest of the way, freeing him completely, and exposing the lacy underwear he picked out for him earlier.

“You look amazing, dove,” Jay growled, as he settled between Nick’s powerful thighs, nuzzling his balls from underneath the lace panties, the heady musk of it absolutely wrecking Jay’s senses. He fondled them with his mouth, tongue wetting the thin fabric that has Nick begging for more. The incessant ministrations making his dick strain and peek out against the small panties. 

Eventually, Jay lets up from his fondling that made Nick whine and curse him, even tried to pull him back with his legs. That didn’t last long since Jay had immediately set to leaving kisses all along the V of his hips, up to his thighs, all the way up to his feet, carefully pulling the lace garment off him, before stowing them away somewhere for his own depravities later. Nick watched him with rapt attention all the way through, especially enjoying the snap of his garter belt that Jay pulled with his teeth, and the way he began to suckle on his toes, getting them nice and wet. It sent an odd thrill through him, Jay’s worship and adoration of something most polite company oft-considered undeserving of any attention. (Nick including)

But leave it to Jay Gatsby to make something feel so damned sexy.

“Want me to take them off?” Nick chuckled. Jay left one last kiss on his foot, before pulling Nick back on to his lap, “I think you’ll look better with them on.” He smiles wide, all toothy and gummy.  
“You dog,” Nick teases, before pushing Jay down on his back, Nick wastes no time at all and almost rips off Jay’s shorts. He laid down a hand on his pectoral, squeezing once on it, hard. Jay’s eyes were blown wide with lust, completely enraptured by the sudden display of force and dominance.  
“You going to take me today?” Jay practically begged.  
Nick chuckled at his man’s enthusiasm, “I would love to,” Nick trailed his finger down, slowly, passing every curve of Jay’s well-toned body, until he reached the very head of his aching member, “But I’d much rather ride you today, my eager canary.” Nick smiled, eyelashes fluttering, “Would that be alright?”

“Anything for you, dove.” He panted.

Nick cupped Jay’s cheek, and caught his lips in a deep kiss, tongue slipping in, and licking his teeth. He gave slow, meticulous strokes on Jay’s shaft, sometimes squeezing and rubbing around the head, making him moan each time Nick played with it, and he would swallow each and every sound that escaped Jay.  
Nick broke away for a moment, hot, breathless sighs that filled what little space they had between the two, “Do we still have any of that jelly?”

Jay scrambled for their drawer, looking for their Vaseline. Nick wandered down Jay’s body, leaving a trail of kisses until he settled on Jay’s cock, giving it long, languid strokes, and kissing and playfully licking all along his length, making Jay whine for more.

Once Jay found the Vaseline, he sat up and coated his fingers in the jelly. Nick hummed, then turned around so his ass was flush against Jay’s face, while he nestled himself on Jay’s crotch. Without preamble, he wrapped his luscious lips around Jay, tongue sliding underneath, until he reached all the way to the base, making Jay whimper at the sudden feeling of being completely trapped inside his wet, warm mouth, toes curling at the pleasure of it all. 

“God, Nick! You’ve gotten too good at that!” Jay breathed, hooded eyes trying to get as much of the beautiful sight as he could. Nick purred at the praise, sending it straight to Jay’s dick. He trembled and let out a deep rumble from his belly.

Nick eased up from his dick, and wiggled his ass for Jay to get on with the fun. He took the message, and spread his ass cheeks wide apart, as he pushed a finger and his tongue in. Nick moaned at the sensation, as he eagerly bobbed his head up and down his thick shaft, loving the heavy weight of it inside his throat, all the while he kept making such obscene noises.

Jay on the other hand, took his sweet time preparing Nick, exploring his insides as far as his fingers and tongue could go. Nick was pushing back down, trying to get as much of Jay as he could inside him, as he slowed on his dick, enjoying the feel of his blunt fingers and wet tongue stretching him. Then he gasped, as Jay hit his sweet spot.

“Feels good?” Jay hissed, a sly smirk on his face.  
Nick popped of his dick, a string of spit connecting his lips to his dick, “Yes! Keep hitting there.” Nick moaned, kissing at the head of his dick, and pushing his tongue into its tiny slit.  
“I should have brought out that stick,” Jay growled at Nick.  
“Next time, sweetheart.” Nick moans before Jay wrenches another gasp out of him, and he stuffs himself full of Jay.

Soon enough, Nick’s ready for his third finger, and God, did Nick eat him up. He clenched hard on his fingers, as he pushed all the way down to his wrist. Nick’s bobbing started getting sloppy, and erratic, stopping every now and again to whimper, the sounds vibrating his dick. He kept pushing in and out of Nick, scissoring him open, as he backed up on Jay’s fingers, getting Nick wet and loose for him, as he jacked him off.

“Jay...” Nick whined, “I’m ready...”

Giving one last kiss, Jay let his fingers fall out of Nick, his hole fluttering from the loss of his fingers. Nick got up and sat on Jay’s hips, his wet cock standing tall and proud for him. He grabbed the jelly, and rubbed a generous amount of it on Jay’s dick, while he busied himself with leaving kisses all over Nick’s magnificently broad back. Once he was completely coated, Jay held completely still underneath Nick as he eased Jay’s thick cock into himself. The slight burn of the stretch making him moan with every inch that he went down. Jay held his hips, holding Nick until he was ready to take Jay further inside him.

Finally, Nick bottomed out, making both of them moan from the feeling of being completely filled, and surrounded.

“Fuck, Nick!” Jay sighed, enjoying the way Nick’s chest heaved, and Nick laughed at Jay’s breathlessness. Jay had reached out to grab Nick’s aching dick, but then Nick shoved it away. “No!” He gasped, “I want to cum with your dick only.”  
That sent Jay’s thoughts wild. Nick took long, steadied breaths, as he adjusted to the fullness of it, then slowly started pushing himself up to until he could feel the tip of Jay’s cock catching at his rim, before slamming himself down on Jay, making him moan from the pleasure.

It was a slow pace at first, moving up and down Jay’s shaft, sometimes Nick would roll his hips a bit before moving again. Jay would sometimes try to meet him as he moved down, and Nick loved all the noises Jay was making underneath him, singing Nick all sorts of praises, “So beautiful, Nick! So wonderful wrapped around my cock like this!” He’d moan, and Nick would sing back to him, “So big! So hard for me! So lucky to have you.”

Nick picked up the pace, slamming down harder and rising faster, their combined breathy moans and loud whimpers filling every corner of their room. Soon enough, Nick was bouncing on his dick, his walls clamping around Jay like a vice grip. Nick found it harder and harder to find the words to describe his feelings, until he was reduced to a whimpering string of _ah, ah, Ah, AH_ all the while his nipples ached to be touched; pulled; pressed.  
Luckily, Jay was still very much aware of this particular need of his, and he was more than happy to serve him. His cupped both of his tits in his large hands, massaging and squeezing them for all their worth, kissing and biting all over Nick’s shoulders and back, making him scream for more. 

“Such a beautiful voice!” Jay panted into his ear.  
“Jay!” Nick fell down, his back to Jay’s strong chest, and held his arms around Jay’s head, too overwhelmed by from the sensations of it all. Jay moved them to their sides, so he could continue to play with Nick’s hard nipples while he fucked into him.

“H-Harder, Jay! D-Deeper! Need y-you! W-Want you!” Nick begged in broken cries.  
“Right here, dove! Gonna give it to you just how you like it!” Jay turned Nick’s head to his, and silenced any further demands from him with a heated kiss. He started ramming into Nick with reckless abandon, making scream and gasp into his mouth. He kept squirming around Jay’s arms, arching his back to try and get Jay deeper into him, and absolutely going mad from Jay’s incessant stimulation of his painful nipples. They’re bed was squeaking so loudly from Jay’s relentless ramming, that it seemed to threaten breaking down from under them.

It wouldn’t be the first victim of their passion, and it would certainly not be the last.

Luckily for the bed, they were getting close. “I- I’m so close, dove!” Jay gasped out.  
“Me too, Jay!” Nick sobbed.  
“W-Where do y-you want it?”  
“INSIDE!” Nick screamed almost immediately, “Deep inside me, darling! Want to feel you all day!”

So Jay began to slam hard into Nick, angling them in a way that would let him ram his dick right into Nick’s prostate, and not stopping once until Nick’s tightening around him, and cumming all over their satin sheets, pleasure overwhelming him and screaming to the top of his lungs. A few more strokes in, and Jay’s hips stuttered still, and he was falling over the edge, too. He came so hard and so much, that some of his hot cum had leaked out of Nick’s tight hole. Nick squeezed around Jay, trying to milk him as much as he could and keep as much of his warm heavy seed inside him, until Jay finished, and the ragged breaths of their high had filled the room.

They remained there, wrapped around each other’s arms, legs tangled together. They were basking in the afterglow of their passion, enjoying the heat and comfort their warm bodies provided each other. Jay was rubbing small circles around Nick’s thighs and waist, while Nick played with the sparse hair that grew on Jay’s arms.

“This was a nice way to start our day.” Jay sighed, pecking Nick on his shoulders.  
“Thank you for letting me, sunshine.” Nick said, a contented smile on his face.  
“Thank you for pushing me, dove.” Jay replied, pulling Nick closer into him, and nuzzling into his neck. He felt very much ready to end the rest of his plans for the day, and just spend them sleeping next to his beloved.

Once it was clear to Nick that Jay had no plans of leaving their bed, though, he had to say something, “We should probably get up soon.”  
“No...!” Jay whined holding him tighter. Nick laughed at the adorable sound.  
“Don’t you have work to do?”  
“No.” Jay said flatly, before sinking down and resting his head on Nick’s firm chest. Nick placed his hands in Jay’s soft hair, and soothed into his scalp. Jay purred, loving the attention, believing that Nick had believed his paper-thin lie.  
Nick laughed, before halfheartedly berating him, “Jay, we talked about this.”  
Jay stopped his purring, and grumbled, refusing to speak any further on the matter.  
“Jay.” Nick said, more firm this time, and Jay simply couldn’t stand to think that Nick would be angry at him, “I may have a few...” He confessed.  
Nick smiled, “Then go ahead and do it.”  
“I can do them tomorrow!” Jay quickly responded, “They’re not important; Just the monthly reports.”  
Nick was about to push themselves up, but Jay looked at him with those big, blue, not-so-innocent, innocent eyes that he felt his resolve shrivel away. In the end, he pulled Jay up closer to his head, so he could rest his chin in his hair.  
“Alright,” He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
Jay laughed, and kissed Nick, all giddy and happy for obliging him again this time. He cuddled into his arms, enjoying Nick’s feather-light touches on him.  
“We should probably get cleaned, first.” Nick mentioned, and he pulled Jay up and into their bathroom.

They fucked like rabbits for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anachronistic underwear, because slutty rights!
> 
> Also, researching lube history, apparently it was a choice between petroleum jelly, or olive oil. And while olive oil is slicker, it leaves a rash afterwards-
> 
> So yeah, I went with petroleum jelly.

**Author's Note:**

> Anachronistic underwear, because slutty rights!
> 
> Also, researching lube history, apparently it was a choice between petroleum jelly, or olive oil. And while olive oil is slicker, it leaves a rash afterwards-
> 
> So yeah, I went with petroleum jelly.


End file.
